


Clarke's Not So Fake Honeymoon

by MTL17



Series: Not So Fake [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding Clarke mentions a tradition her people used to have, one which Lexa tries to honour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke's Not So Fake Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The day after Clarke's not so fake wedding was kind of awkward. Clarke got the feeling everybody was talking about her, and the way Lexa had made her scream in pleasure last night. At least The Grounders mostly stayed quiet around her, although even then she caught most of them giving her a look which said they were smirking about it on the inside. Meanwhile her own people didn't even try to be subtle about what they were doing, and all the obvious looks and gossiping, and the memories they triggered, had Clarke almost constantly blushing.

At least she was able to keep her head high, partly because she had her wife with her pretty much at all times, but also apart from the fact that her Mom had overheard her having sex Clarke didn't feel she had anything to be ashamed of. So she got some last night, big deal. That happened on the Ark all the time, and it certainly didn't change once they were on the ground as the constant danger had only pushed people to find comfort in each other's arms. And they should be so lucky to find someone as skilled as Lexa to share their bed. But still her damn cheeks remained flushed, which annoyed Clarke no end.

So partly out of vengeance, and partly because she wanted to please her new wife, Clarke was determined to make Lexa scream for her tonight. Something she knew wouldn't be easy, but Clarke had no idea it would be in more ways than one, as while it was difficult to convince Lexa to let her take control it turned out to be even harder to get a reaction out of The Commander. Which was a little frustrating but truth be told Clarke didn't mind that much. She liked a challenge, and she could tell her marriage to Lexa was going to be very challenging. And in a way Clarke hoped that would never change.

Clarke loved the fact that Lexa challenged her, and vice versa. It was one of the many reasons she had married her. It certainly fuelled their kisses with passion, the first few minutes they were alone that evening more resembling a fight then a gentle lover's embrace. And it continued to be that way as they almost literally tore each other's clothes on their way to the animal skins Lexa called her bed. When they reached these skins it wasn't just their tongues that were battling for dominance, the two of them rolling over and over again as they tried to pin the other down. Apparently Clarke wanted it more, but she knew her victory would be short lived if she didn't convince Lexa to be still for more than five seconds.

So breaking the kiss Clarke gasped huskily, "Wait! I, I wanna go down on you."

Lexa stared at her for a moment, and then softly stated, "You do not have too, if you are not ready."

Taking that as a personal challenge Clarke replied in the most confident voice she could, "I want too."

Lexa found Clarke's nervousness, and attempt to hide it, adorable. Then again there was a lot about Clarke she found adorable, or at the very least intriguing, and the prospect of Clarke going down on her was extremely intriguing. Not to mention extremely hot. So with a soft smile threatening to break out Lexa relaxed back onto her bed and allowed Clarke to take the lead, kissing her softly this time before beginning to make her way down her body. Not that she initially got very far, as Clarke's first stop was her neck, which she kissed, sucked and even bit for what felt like an eternity, and while part of Lexa appreciated being marked like she had marked Clarke last night she couldn't help want more.

What was a little more satisfying was when Clarke kissed her way lower, soon reaching Lexa's breasts and slowly kissed up one of them to take a nipple into her mouth before she started to gently suck on it. She did that for maybe a minute before switching to the other nipple, kissing down one boob and up the other, before she reached her destination and gave them the same soft sucking treatment. Clarke then went back and forth for a while, eventually adding her tongue into the mix so she could swirl it around Lexa's nipples and flicking them gently. She also began gently nipping at them, which was something Lexa really appreciated.

Lexa had always liked a little pain with her pleasure, and she was impressed that Clarke had picked up on that after only one night, and a morning, of being together. Other lovers hadn't been so intuitive. Although one had, but before Lexa could dwell on unpleasant thoughts which would be triggered by certain memories the blonde moved her hands from the brunette's sides up to her breasts, pushing one more firmly into her mouth while beginning to caress the other. This caused Lexa to let out a soft cry and arch her back into the oh so enjoyable touches, which in turn encouraged Clarke to lick, suck, nip and caress even more enthusiastically.

That enthusiasm gradually increased until it was hard for Lexa not to consistently moan, groan and cry out in pleasure, however such a thing felt like weakness to her and if that's what Clarke wanted she would have to work a lot harder. To her credit Clarke seemed up to the challenge, first by giving her long, drawn-out foreplay and then slowly making her way down to where Lexa wanted her the most, again pressing gentle kisses to her flesh the entire way down in a clear attempt to tease her. Then she teased her some more by pausing for a long moment, and then just when Lexa feared Clarke wasn't ready for this she leaned forward and started peppering kisses around Lexa's centre without actually ever touching it, which made The Commander groan in frustration.

Clarke was thrilled to get a response out of her stubborn lover and continued teasing Lexa in the hopes of making her wife repeat the process. She was unsuccessful, but Clarke still enjoyed the feeling of power this gave her. She had the mighty Commander at her mercy, and that was thrilling. It was completely up to her when to give Lexa what she wanted, and it was completely up to her when to return the favour from last night. And yet, Clarke couldn't deny there was another reason, and that was simply that she was nervous. Which was normal, but in that moment it felt like cowardice.

So it wasn't that long before Clarke decided to be brave, namely by leaning forward, sticking out her tongue and slowly sliding it over Lexa's pussy lips. Whether because of all the inspiration, or simply the lick itself, Lexa let out a little gasp followed by a soft moan. Which might have been the best sound, or sounds, that Clarke had ever heard. And of course she wanted more of them, Clarke repeating the process a few times, and then using different angles and speeds, experimenting to see what might make Lexa break as of course the stoic brunette returned to her usual silence which again annoyed the blonde.

On the bright side it gave her time to consider whether or not she liked the taste of pussy. Or at least Lexa's pussy. Clarke had tasted her own, both out of curiosity when she was alone and last night when she had kissed Lexa after her new wife had treated her to the best oral sex of her young life, unlike those times Clarke found this far from unpleasant, but after a handful of gentle licks the taste really grew on her. She wasn't sure whether that had anything to do with her growing feelings for the other woman, but right now that didn't matter. All that really mattered was making Lexa scream for her, and the fact that she was increasingly liking the flavour of her wife's pussy would only make that easier.

Of course the stubborn brunette wasn't exactly making it easy for the determined blonde, Clarke convinced now more than ever that Lexa was remaining silent just to piss her off. But that was fine, because Clarke had been overcoming challenges since she'd landed back on the ground, and she was going to teach the mighty Commander that it was foolish not to just give her what she wanted. Okay, Clarke wasn't entirely sure how she was going to do that, but continuing to slowly lick Lexa's pussy seemed to be a good idea, and now she had developed a taste for pussy Clarke was more than willing to spend all night in between Lexa's legs if she had too. Or even if she didn't have too. Either way she would get what she wanted. Eventually.

Lexa was not blind to that fact, but she was determined to make Clarke earn it. Now more than ever. After all, she was just as stubborn as her new wife. Most likely more. It was one of the many reasons that Lexa had been so attracted to Clarke right from the beginning, and would have probably pursued her even if she didn't believe it was in her best interests, and the best interests of her people. That level of attraction scared Lexa, especially because there was a more appropriate word to call it, but at this moment it wasn't so scary because she didn't have to overthink it.

Instead Lexa just relaxed back against her animal furs, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the wonderful sensation of Clarke's inexperience but eager tongue lapping away at her centre. Well, that and keeping her mouth shut, which became increasingly difficult as the minutes ticked by and her arousal grew. Which was really saying something, because Lexa had spent most of the day wanting to dismiss everyone around her except Clarke so she could ravish her new wife. She had even considered slipping her hand into Clarke's pants and fingering her underneath the table in front of everybody.

Honestly Lexa had been thinking about doing that since she met Clarke, but had rightfully guessed the girl who had fallen from the sky and stolen her heart would be too loud for such a thing. Although Lexa had been tempted to do it anyway, and just see if anyone dared say anything. And frankly there was a few times she had seriously considered it, as it would have liven things up a lot, and she was curious if her people could keep eye contact with her as she was fingering her moaning wife.

The thought of that delightfully wicked fantasy on top of the moment that Clarke's tongue finally travelled far north enough to touch her clit, a trick The Sky Princess had obviously been saving, squeeze the first audible moan out of Lexa. It would not be the last, as after taking a moment to celebrate her victory, Clarke started to concentrate on that little bundle of nerves, gently lapping Lexa's clit for almost a whole five minutes before wrapping her mouth around it and sucking it just hard enough to make the feared and respected Commander not only moan but gripped the soft furs around her from the force of the pleasure she was receiving.

Part of Lexa was embarrassed for showing such weakness, but it also felt intoxicating to be this vulnerable for her lover, and mostly she was proud of Clarke. Proud that this inexperienced yet eager girl was able to make her moan for her, and make her want to beg for more. Lexa didn't beg though. Clarke hadn't earned that yet. Also Lexa wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. Just close her eyes, relax and enjoy the feeling of this beautiful girl's tongue caressing her clit with her mouth and tongue. Clarke also seem to be savouring the moment, and/or was trying to make Lexa beg for her, and Lexa had no doubt she would succeed.

Sure enough after several minutes of intense clit teasing Lexa whimpered, "Clarke, please... more. Fuck me! I, oh yes! Yes! Oh Clarke, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

After that Lexa mercifully didn't whimper so pathetically, or at least not so frequently, as she was too busy crying out and swearing, both in her native tongue and Clarke's. Which predictably pushed Clarke on like words never could, the Sky girl grinning against her cunt as she continued to work her magic. That magic was of course to thrust her tongue in and out of Lexa's pussy, Clarke having slowly pushed her tongue inside The Commander the second Lexa gave her what she wanted. She then gradually increased the pace until Lexa was on the edge of orgasm and kept her there for a couple of long minutes.

Just as the pleasure was becoming agonising Clarke replaced her tongue with her finger, pushing that digit frustratingly slowly and causing Lexa to come down from her high somewhat. Clarke pushed her up to the edge of orgasm again through some well timed thrusts of that finger and some strategic rubbing of her clit, particularly that rubbing causing another embarrassing whimper to escape Lexa's mouth. Finally opening her eyes again for the first time in what felt like an eternity Lexa glared at her wife who in return stared at her with a burning lust which almost made The Commander cum on the spot.

Clarke then demanded in a husky voice, "Cum for me!"

Happy to oblige Lexa quickly did so, although Clarke finger fucking her pussy and rubbing her clit ever so slightly harder had a lot to do with it. Clarke then did a pretty good job of keeping her on her high by continuing to finger and rub her through her orgasm and then slowly but surely send her on her way to a second, then a third, and a fourth, and so on. Through it all Lexa swore, whimpered and screamed in ecstasy, mostly keeping her eyes closed just to enjoy the moment. Although whenever their eyes locked made Lexa's heart flutter. In a more intense way than normal.

Clarke loved watching Lexa's eyes as she came. She loved watching her face too, but the eyes were the windows to the soul and in that moment Clarke got to see Lexa truly vulnerable, and more importantly just how deeply her new wife's feelings were for her. Not that Clarke hadn't had some idea before exchanging vows, but it was wonderful to have such definitive confirmation in such an intimate moment. As such Clarke tried to maintain eye contact for as long as possible, at one point leaning down so she could have a close up look at those beautiful eyes, in between a few passionate kisses.

There was no doubt in Clarke's mind that Lexa was seeing the same thing in her eyes, and because of that and/or the orgasms she was receiving Lexa looked away and closed her eyes several times. At first Clarke took the opportunity to kiss whatever was available to her, whether that be Lexa's thighs, stomach and tits or ideally her lips and even neck, but it wasn't long before Clarke was overwhelmed by a curiosity she'd had ever since she met this powerful woman. Or even before then, if she was honest. At least when it came to women in general.

That curiosity was of course whether or not she would like the taste of girl cum, and more specifically Lexa's girl cum. Clarke had been able to think of little else for the entire day, and although fears and doubts kept her to simple fingering for several long minutes inevitably she replaced her finger with her tongue and cautiously licked up some of the girl cum which had been collecting down there. To her relief she instantly loved it, Clarke creating a tight seal around Lexa's entrance with her mouth and then sucking every drop of cum from the other girl that she could. She then rapidly thrust her tongue into, then in and out of, her wife's pussy, determined to make Lexa cum again. And perhaps more importantly to swallow more girl cum.

Clarke got her wish and she made Lexa cum in her mouth several times, although she failed to get every drop of the other girl's cum like she wanted. In fact most of it ended up on her face, but that drove Clarke wild as it felt like Lexa was marking her as hers. And she still got to enjoy that sensation when she went back to fingering Lexa, this time pushing first two and then three fingers into her wife while sucking and licking her clit. Clarke was proud of the fact she made Lexa cum a few more times like that, and was reluctant to stop when Lexa reached down and pulled her upwards. Although she didn't resist too much as she was pulled up into another passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of that Clarke broke the kiss and smiled down at her lover, "Well, that was one hell of a start to our honeymoon."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Honeymoon?"

"It's a tradition." Clarke explained, "After their wedding a couple would celebrate by going somewhere nice, like a sandy beach or something. Failing that they would just have lots of sex. Or ideally a bit of both."

There was a long pause and then Lexa told her wife, "I promise you Clarke, when the war is won, I will show you the world, and everything in it which comes close to your beauty."

Clarke blushed a little, then smiled, "Well, how about until then we just have lots of sex?"

Lexa returned the smile, "That is very acceptable."

Lexa was too busy admiring how cute Clarke looked to stop her lover from getting off of her. She wasn't sure she had the energy for it anyway, but her desire to return the favour almost inspired Lexa to jump up and pull Clarke back into her bed. However she was curious to see what her wife was doing. Realisation hit her later than it should have, but then Lexa's brain was fried from multiple orgasms, and she couldn't exactly complain. Not when Clarke shuffled over to where she kept her strap-on, pulled it out and then dangled it with a suggestive smile on her face. Lexa returned the smile, and then lifted her legs and then hips as Clarke returned to the bed and assisted the brunette in strapping on her cock.

Clarke then gave her another flirtatious little smile and then slid her tongue from the bottom of the dildo all the way up to the top. Clarke then repeated this process a few times before gently wrapping her lips around the head of the fake cock and then started bobbing up and down on the first few inches. That was something Clarke did for a couple of minutes before beginning to take inch after inch into her mouth and eventually down her throat. Which was something the women who also liked men had done for her in the past, and something Lexa found surprisingly erotic.

For as long as she could remember Lexa had only ever desired the female form and there was no part of having sex with men she found appealing. Perhaps it was ironic then she would enjoy having women act as if her strap-on was real and treat it to a thorough blow job. Of course Lexa believe she would enjoy just about anything with Clarke, and it helped a lot that more or less every movement from the other leader caused the stimulator inside the harness to rub against Lexa's clit. Which wasn't as pleasant as the oral she had just received, but it was far from nothing, especially when the girl she was with really got into it.

No girl had ever got quite as into it as Clarke, loudly slupping the cock, eventually stuffing the entire length into her mouth and down her throat, even looking up with shameless desire at Lexa, which boded well for the future. Because while there were many amongst her people who disapproved of their union Lexa found herself increasingly enchanted by this girl who had fallen from the sky and The Commander intended to do everything in her power to make sure their marriage was long and fruitful. But for now Lexa wanted to do more than lay there passively while Clarke sucked a toy cock strapped around her waist. She wanted to be inside her wife. She needed it. She needed to fuck Clarke, and that was exactly what Lexa was going to do.

"Clarke, come here." Lexa practically pleaded, "I wish to fuck you."

After removing her mouth from the cock Clarke moved herself up so she could softly kissed Lexa. After a few seconds of just enjoying that kiss she lifted herself up and positioned her pussy over the dildo and then pushed herself downwards. Thanks to all the build-up, especially going down on her wife, Clarke was wet and ready for such a penetration, and the strap-on slid into her like a hot knife through butter. The only downside was the feeling made Clarke break the kiss with Lexa so she could moan in pleasure, and the look that her wife gave her more than made up for it.

Clarke had every intention of continuing the kiss, unfortunately Lexa laid back on the makeshift bed and gave an expectant look, The Commander clearly expecting her to complete the penetration, something Clarke had no problem with. So she closed her eyes and slowly concentrated on lowering herself down, taking inch after inch of that cock inside her cunt until she was sitting on Lexa's lap. Clarke then took a second to savour the moment, and the feeling of Lexa's cock inside her, before opening her eyes and staring down lovingly at her warrior woman.

For a few seconds they seem to enjoy the moment together, then Lexa gently placed her hands on Clarke's thighs and then slid them upwards in then around to squeeze the blonde's butt. She then gently pushed upwards, Clarke taking the hint and beginning to bounce up and down on her lover's dildo, the brunette at first letting the blonde do all the work then Lexa slid her hands from her wife's ass to her hips, gripped them firmly and beginning to gently push Clarke upwards and push her downwards in time with the other girl's movements.

When that wasn't enough for her Lexa murmured softly, "Harder Clarke. Make yourself cum."

Normally Clarke didn't like obeying orders, although there were exceptions. This was definitely one of them, Clarke giving her wife a flirtatious smile before increasing the speed and the force of her thrusts, again the build-up to this ensuring that she felt nothing but pleasure. Then just when she didn't think that it could get any better Lexa sat up again and kissed her so hard that Clarke almost stopped bouncing. Then she felt pressure on her hips again, Lexa's hands suddenly reminding her what was expected of her without Lexa having to break the kiss, again Clarke only too happy to obey.

Things continued like that for a while, the only change being where Lexa put her hands. More specifically when Clarke really got going Lexa let go of her hips and slid her hands back around to the blonde's butt and gave it a firm squeeze. She then slid her hands further up and around Clarke's body so she could cup her big boobs, Lexa going back and forth between those body parts which she so adored, massaging her wife's sides and stomach along the way.

Eventually Lexa settled on Clarke's tits for a few minutes longer than usual, pinching down on the nipples so hard she forced Clarke to break the kiss and cry out loudly in pain. Then she moved her hands back down to the other girl's ass, barely squeezing it before she collected some of the escaped pussy juice on her finger and then pressed the index finger on her right hand against Clarke's ass hole. She then waited until she had Clarke's full attention before pushing forward, Lexa taking great delight in watching as the other leader went from confused to surprised in a matter of seconds.

"Lexa..." Clarke murmured breathlessly.

Lexa patiently waited for more, her fingertip inside Clarke's ass, and then after a few long seconds told her wife, "I wish to have all of you."

Clarke blushed, "You mean..."

"I wish to take you here." Lexa explained when Clarke again failed to continue, the brunette sliding the rest of her finger into the blonde's butt to emphasise her point. Then when she saw the apprehension on Clarke's face Lexa softly promised, "You will like it."

She then lived up to that promise somewhat by gently pumping her finger in and out of Clarke's ass hole, making the other girl moan in pleasure and close her eyes in the process. Taking this as a positive sign Lexa began to twirl and curl her finger inside Clarke's ass, eventually thrusting up and down and side to side as well as in and out, making sure her wife would be nice and loosened up for what was to come. She even added a second finger, which not only made Clarke moan but woke her up.

Ever since Lexa had pressed her finger against Clarke's butt hole The Sky Princess had come to an unfortunate if not surprising stop. On the bright side it made her ass easier to finger, but Lexa was more than capable of fingering another girl's ass while she rode her dildo, something she got to prove when the addition of the second finger got Clarke bouncing again, the two girls working together to make sure Clarke's fuck holes were well pounded. Lexa even started giving random thrusts upwards, that along with everything else soon making her Princess cum while screaming with pure joy.

Clarke wasn't sure how many times she came, or how long she was riding that dildo. All she knew was that the second she started slowing down due to exhaustion Lexa flipped them over without removing the dildo from her cunt or the fingers from her ass. Then Lexa restarted the fucking and fingering, pounding both Clarke's holes through several more climaxes, the other leader staring at her the entire time. Then, after who knows how many orgasms, Lexa pulled her fingers and the dildo out of Clarke and then repositioned the toy lower while lifting Clarke's legs up in what felt like a seamless motion.

"Hold." Lexa said simply.

Obeying the Commander Clarke grabbed a firm hold of her legs so she could lift them out of the way, giving Lexa all the access she wanted. Quickly taking advantage of that Lexa firmly pushed the tip of the strap-on against Clarke's virgin ass hole until slowly, oh so slowly, it began to stretch open for her. The sensation made Clarke gasp and then cry out. It was weird, not exactly pleasant, but it was also kind of hot. Getting her ass stretched made Clarke feel naughty and slutty, and she liked that.

This wasn't something Clarke would have necessarily suggested, especially not during what was only their second time together, but she was at least mildly curious about trying a little butt sex, and the anal fingering had felt good so hopefully this would too. Ultimately though if it had been anyone else doing this to her, without formally asking her permission, she would have refused. But this was Lexa, and Clarke could see how badly she wanted this. The look on Lexa's face when the dildo slipped into Clarke's ass hole, the Commander officially taking her anal cherry, was so intense Clarke blushed, but it also encouraged her to give this a decent try.

The pain was about what Clarke had expected, and was nothing compared to most of the emotional and physical pain she'd had lately, and Lexa was obviously going easy on her by pushing about an inch at a time into her butt and then giving Clarke plenty of time to rest in between each little push. Then when about half of the dildo was inside her Lexa began slow shallow thrusts, officially beginning Clarke's first ever ass fucking. To Clarke's surprise the initial discomfort she felt quickly faded and she actually felt something which resembled pleasure, the feeling growing in intensity until she found herself moaning in pleasure.

Lexa had not done this with every woman she bedded. Partly because some thought it shameful to enjoy this kind of pleasure, but mostly because Lexa saw it as something special, and Clarke was very special to her. She meant what she said, Lexa wanted all of Clarke. Every little part of her, and taking it was intoxicating, Lexa adoring the sight of Clarke's butt hole stretching for her, especially when she officially took her wife's anal virginity. Not that it wasn't incredible to first watch inch after inch of dildo disappearing into Clarke's bottom and then watch that dildo pumping in and out of her beloved's most private hole.

Just when Lexa didn't think it could get any better Clarke moan for her again, this time while she was sodomising her. Looking up into the beautiful face of her wife for the first time since she popped her anal cherry Lexa was delighted to find Clarke blushing, and yet still she offered up no protest, and in doing so showed a willingness to fight through her own embarrassment and allow Lexa to keep taking her ass. Others would have not been so generous, and Lexa felt it was important to acknowledge that fact.

"I really appreciate this gift Clarke." Lexa said softly.

This just made Clarke blush more, which made Lexa think that maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. She normally considered herself good with her words, but Clarke was different to anyone she'd ever known. She also made her nervous and affected her judgement in general, not to mention it was hard to think when she was fucking this beautiful woman in any way, let alone this highly intimate and taboo one. Not that Lexa could really concentrate on any possible mistake when she was intimately fucking Clarke in this forbidden way, especially as her love began frequently moaning for her.

Cautiously Lexa began pushing an additional inch of dildo into Clarke's ass with every other thrust, and while that had to cause her a little pain it didn't register on her beautiful face and soon Lexa was ass fucking Clarke with every inch of the strap-on. Shortly after that she pushed Clarke's hand away from her legs, firmly grabbed them and pulled them onto her shoulders. As Lexa did this Clarke closed her eyes, which was unacceptable. Seeing Clarke's face in a mask of pleasure was quickly becoming addictive to Lexa, and she needed her fix.

Clarke also liked seeing the pleasure on Lexa's face as she took her ass and made it hers. Made Clarke hers. Clarke never truly wanted to be truly owned by anyone, but in that moment she felt submissive to Lexa, and honestly she loved it. She loved being submissive in a way she'd never been before. Clarke guest this made her the bottom of their relationship, and Lexa the top. Her top. Lexa was her top, and she was Lexa's bottom. Lexa was her dominant butt buster, and Clarke was Lexa's butt slut. Lexa was the butch, and Clarke was the bitch. Her bitch. Clarke was Lexa's bitch, and as she found herself being butt fucked hard and deep Clarke found herself wanting to enforce that idea.

"Wait! Stop! Wait stop!" Clarke mumbled deliriously.

Stopping somewhat reluctantly Lexa frowned, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I... I just want you to do me in doggy." Clarke blushed, then when Lexa frowned she tried to explain, "You know, doggy style? When someone's on all fours and the other person is behind them? Fucking them like a dog."

There was a brief pause and then Lexa said huskily, "Very well Clarke, I will fuck you like an animal."

Having briefly worried she had spoiled the mood Clarke smiled softly and opened her mouth to thank Lexa. Instead she let out an embarrassing noise of confusion as instead of pulling out and allowing them to reposition Lexa pushed her legs off her shoulders, rolled Clarke's body onto her side and got behind her in the spooning position. Lexa then gave her ass half a dozen gentle thrusts and peppered kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders, before rolling Clarke onto her stomach. More thrusting followed before finally Lexa pulled Clarke backwards and upwards so they were in the doggy style position without the dildo ever leaving Clarke's ass.

In fact during the last part Lexa didn't even pause the ass fucking, just continuing to anally pump Clarke as she slowly pulled her backwards and upwards. It was very impressive, Clarke wondering how many other women had been treated to the unique sensation of being repositioned while having Lexa's dildo still buried inside them. Which made her feel a mixture of jealousy and lust, as part of her hated the thought of Lexa was someone else, and yet her wife's obvious experience kind of made her a stud. Yes, Clarke quite liked the idea of that. Her wife was a total stud when it came to fucking other women, Clarke very much receiving the benefit of that now as Lexa effortlessly pounded her ass to orgasm.

Once Clarke's ass was up in the air it felt like Lexa could pound her butt deeper and harder than ever before, the Commander taking full advantage of this and beginning to hammer her ass with what had to be every ounce of her strength. As a result it only felt like seconds between getting into doggy style and cumming, Clarke screaming as loudly as she had last night, if not more so as she experienced her first ever anally induced orgasm. It was powerful, and unique, and quickly followed by another, and another, and another, until it felt like Clarke's brain was melting, the poor blonde unable to comprehend anything except the ecstasy that the brunette was giving her.

Lexa was also experiencing ecstasy, the inside of her harness rubbing against her cunt so forcefully she could only postpone her own orgasm for so long, and she only postponed it so she could fuck Clarke longer and ultimately maximise both their pleasure. However the sheer mental pleasure of fucking Clarke's most intimate hole would have probably been enough to make her cum on its own, just as thinking of butt fucking this wonderful girl would make Lexa cum with just a little added fingering if she was ever to be parted from Clarke. Not that she could even stand the thought now. Not when she was fucking Clarke up the ass.

In truth Lexa didn't think of much when she was using every ounce of her energy to fuck Clarke's ass as hard as she could. She couldn't do anything except fuck that ass, especially after her first orgasm, that climax leading to more until Lexa became like a wild animal pounding into its mate, Clarke making her proud by pounding back just as hard either because she was just as lost in the pleasure or she was greedy for more. Either way Lexa found it intoxicating. So much so somehow she managed to butt fuck Clarke even harder, which in turn made Clarke cum even harder, which helped the now delirious Lexa to continue the ass fucking.

Just as importantly there was the feeling of her thighs slamming into Clarke's butt cheeks, making them jiggle ever so slightly as Lexa drilled Clarke's butt hole. Then there were the sounds. These wonderfully perverted sounds which Lexa so adored. Not just Clarke's screams, and whimpers, of pleasure, but her own grunts and cries of exertion and pleasure. And the glorious sound of flesh on flesh. All of which combined to give Lexa the greatest feeling of power and dominance she'd ever had. Certainly more enjoyable than keeping the peace between her people and planning the war with the mountain, both of which were exhausting. Oh yes, this was just a pure moment of sexual joy as Lexa revelled in being a top, and being allowed to do something so intimate to her new wife.

Sadly although her stamina was great it was also limited and ultimately Lexa was forced to stop. Thankfully by that point she'd receive several satisfying climaxes, and more importantly Clarke had cum so hard and frequently that she was now laying face down and whimpering into the animal furs beneath her. Lexa smiled softly and leaned down to press soft kisses to Clarke's neck and shoulders as she slowly lowered them down onto their sides until they were in the spooning position. Then she gently removed the dildo from Clarke's well fucked ass, removed the harness from her own waist and then snuggled up to her lover.

When she pressed herself against Clarke's body her wife let out a soft sound of pain, prompting Lexa to softly murmur what had become her favourite name questioningly, "Clarke?"

"I'm fine." Clarke insisted, before admitting with a blush, "I'm just a little sore."

"That's normal." Lexa said softly, stroking Clarke's pretty hair, "But worth it."

"God yes." Clarke blushed again, before looking back at Lexa and as boldly as possible told her, "I probably won't be able to sit right tomorrow, but if you can make me cum like that again... well, then I'm really going to enjoy our honeymoon."

"You will Clarke." Lexa softly promised, cupping Clarke's face gently and smiling down at her wife. Then as she leaned down for another kiss she murmured, "And so will I."

The End.


End file.
